Concurso
by Yelai
Summary: Las naciones que se hallaban presentes, se miraron entre sí, un poco confundidas a la idea competitiva de Italia. Un concurso de sustos para conmemorar la Fiesta de Hallowen de ese año, sonaba buena idea, pero extraña viniendo de la nación europea. LatinHetalia incluido.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi pertenencia. Cada uno pertenece a su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

\- ¿Un concurso?

Las naciones que se hallaban presentes, se miraron entre sí, un poco confundidas a la idea competitiva de Italia. Un concurso de sustos para conmemorar la Fiesta de Hallowen de ese año, sonaba buena idea, pero extraña viniendo de la nación europea.

\- ¡Ve! Todos tenemos historias que asustan, ¿No es así? Así que pensé que sería una buena idea mostrarlas en un concurso.

Alemania estaba maravillado de la idea, no por incluir terror en ésta, sino, por ser Italia el que la propuso.

\- ¿Cuáles son los requisitos? - Preguntó el alemán

Sin embargo, Italia no creía que su idea sería aceptada por la mayoría de las naciones, por lo tanto ya no sabía cómo continuar.

\- ¿Qué les parece si nos unimos como continente? - Propuso Japón - El que logre asustar a los otros, ganará **.**

\- ¿Ganar qué? – Preguntaron los demás.

\- ¿Por qué no lo decidimos al final?

Algunos no estaban conformes con que el premio no se declaró, pero al final aceptaron sólo por la idea de pasar un rato unidos fuera de guerras y deudas.

Los europeos tomaron la sala principal **,** siendo los primeros en pedirla. Los asiáticos decidieron tomar el jardín pues sus ideas llegaban con el aire libre. En cuanto a los Americanos...

\- ¡¿Cómo que dividirnos?!

México no estaba muy conforme con su exclusión de la junta con sus demás hermanos. Era el único de habla hispana que no estaba en la sala.

\- No lo tomes a mal - Sonrió Venezuela dándole palmaditas en el hombro - Sabes que no nos gusta tomar las ideas de Estados Unidos **.**

\- ¿Y yo qué tengo qué ver?

\- Son buenos amigos - Salió Bolivia - Apuesto a que harán algo grande **.**

\- No lo dudo - Rió el mexicano - Las mejores leyendas son mías **.**

Sí, habían acordadodividir América entre tres; sin embargo, América del Sur decidió incluir a los países del centro dejando a México con los suyos, los del Norte. Solía molestarle, pero a veces preferiría ignorarle.

\- Muy bien, mis güeritos. ¿Ideas?

Ni Canadá o Estados Unidos aportaron ideas. Las leyendas de sus respectivos países no eran tan sonadas como las de su vecino del sur. México suspiró intentando encontrar la idea que estuviera a la altura de sus vecinos, pero nada le llegaba a la mente.

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos?

Alejandro se llevó una mano al mentón mirando a los rubios.

\- Hey, Alfred... ¿Qué talla eres?

* * *

En la sala principal no existía sonido alguno, se miraban entre sí, esperando encontrar algún milagro en sus rostros. Era diferente intentar asustar a los americanos que a los asiáticos, se lamentaban no competir con los africanos.

\- ¿Alguien quiere decir algo? - Se levantó Francia desesperado.

\- Podemos concentrarnos primero en América - Opinó Alemania - ¿Pero cómo?

De nuevo hubo silencio.

\- Podemos hacer algo que les aterre - Explicó Portugal - Algo que desde el fondo les traigan recuerdos, pero no gratos.

Ese silencio comenzaba a desesperarlos de sobre manera, hasta que alguien gritó con dolor y desesperación.

\- ¡No, mi armada!

Se giraron a dónde el grito se produjo, curiosos del juego de Battleship que se llevaba a cabo entre España e Inglaterra, pareciendo el segundo como victorioso mientras en primero lamentaba su derrota al mismo tiempo que acusaba al inglés de hacer trampa.

\- Creo que tengo una idea.

* * *

\- ¡Vamos, Japón! - Halagó Taiwán - ¡Esa es de las mejores ideas!

\- De seguro ganamos, aru!

\- Bueno, bueno - Interrumpió Vietnam - Tenemos trabajo, ¿No?

\- ¡Ya oyeron! A trabajar.

* * *

\- No me siento cómodo con esto.

\- ¡Vamos, Inglaterra! ¡Será divertido!

\- Si para ti es divertido recordar la caída de tu armada, entonces lo será.

\- Bastardo.

Francia intervino antes de que ambos comenzaran una pequeña pelea dentro de la sala principal de juntas. El resto de europeos miraban a ambas naciones, sorprendidas de la idea del italiano menor sobre usar a España e Inglaterra en sus años de gloria.

\- ¿Por qué sólo usarlos a ellos? - Comentó Dinamarca - ¡Nosotros también tuvimos años de Gloria en el mar!

\- Supongo que es por el mandato de España y los saqueos de Inglaterra a sus colonias - Le explicó Finlandia - Ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! - Gritó Inglaterra quitándose el parche del ojo - ¡No tengo buena precisión con esta porquería!

\- ¿Y por qué lo usaste?

Eso lo dejó sin habla.

\- Ya está - Sonrió Hungría mostrando el sombrero de España - ¿Qué tal?

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Es muy parecido al original!

España tomó el sombrero y se lo probó, haciendo que miles de recuerdos azotaran en su cabeza; Sabía que no era momento de recuerdos, así que simplemente modeló ante Hungría quien se halló satisfecha.

\- Iré por el resto del atuendo.

\- Gracias.

Por parte de Inglaterra, se le hacía incómodo y muy lujoso, el abrigo que le llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas y un poco más abajo.

\- Oye, Inglaterra.

El inglés se giró, contestando al llamado del español.

\- ¿No te trae recuerdos esto?

\- Realmente sí, pero no ganamos nada perturbándonos ahora.

\- Tienes razón... ¡Bien, hay un concurso qué ganar!

\- ¿Qué hacemos el resto entonces? - Preguntó Suiza.

\- Encontrar la forma de asustar a los asiáticos.

Cosa que sería una tarea muy difícil. Daban por ganado un buen susto a los americanos, pero la tarea difícil serían sus contrincantes.

Bastó una hora para los europeos dieran por terminados sus atuendos. España e Inglaterra se sentían nostálgicos por dichas ropas, pero no sentían aquel sentimiento de odio, rencor y sed de poder como antes.

\- Estamos muy orgullosas - Sonrieron Bélgica y Hungría al ser ellas quiénes llevaron a cabo la mayoría de la manufactura de los atuendos.

\- Falta algo - Habló Alemania - Muestren sus mejores caras. ¡Las más temibles!

Sólo se rieron al intento que los antiguos rivales mostraban. No eran para nada comparadas a las temibles de siglos anteriores. Estaban perdidos, con esa cara no asustarían a las antiguas colonias.

\- Ya sé - Francia se mostró iluminado - ¡Hey, Inglaterra! Tú eres bueno en la magia, ¿Por qué no intentas algo para ayudarse?

\- No - Pronunció serio - Puede salirse de control. Además, no conozco el hechizo exacto para hacer lo que tienes en mente.

\- Pero sí pudiste hacerlo más joven, ¿Verdad?

Siempre le recordaban el evento del Día de Tontos.

\- Podrías intentar - Sugirió Italia - ¿No? ¡No hay nadie como el Imperio Británico!

En serio que Italia había impresionado a muchas naciones ese día. Era el día en que Italia al fin se hacía notar. En cuanto Inglaterra, éste dudó; No sabía si era buena idea acceder, podría hacerlo, pero no conocía las consecuencias del hechizo ni su tiempo de duración. Realmente quería ganar, además, no sólo obtendría un premio, sino que también ganaría sobre el concurso que hacía con Estados Unidos cada año.

\- De acuerdo - Suspiró - Lo haré.

Algunos ya le agradecían por adelantado. Inglaterra se acercó a donde sus cosas residían, haciendo a las naciones curiosas y temerosas de verle sacar tanto su varita como su libro.

\- Denme unos minutos

Nadie le interrumpió, no era debido hacerlo y sólo esperarían. El sol lograba un bello atardecer que les preocupaba, tenían que ganar el concurso antes de media noche, antes del 1ro de Noviembre.

\- ¡Lo encontré!

Miraron atentos como Inglaterra recitaba su hechizo directamente de su libro, pronto, una espesa niebla los cubrió a él y a España. Hubo un eterno silencio que se interrumpió por una risa.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces no van a participar?

México negó mientras veía a sus hermanos decorar la sala para su evento de Hallowen.

\- A Estados Unidos no le pareció gracioso disfrazarse de deuda externa. ¿A quién no le asusta eso? Que aguado.

Le miraron, incapaces de comprender si realmente esa era una idea.

\- ¿Y dónde están? - Preguntó Argentina.

\- Fueron a cambiarse. Simplemente optamos por el disfraz que encontremos.

\- ¿Por eso estás vestido de Mariachi? - Preguntó Colombia con una risilla.

\- Para ellos, esto es un disfraz - Respondió modelando mirando a la colombiana - ¿Y tú? ¿De qué? ¿Novia despechada?

\- ¡Soy la llorona!

\- Sólo le falta estar pálida - Rió Chile desde el otro extremo de la habitación - ¡Es el disfraz perfecto!

Colombia sólo pudo enviarle una mirada de molestia que no inmutó al chileno. Era claro que ella no era así, tan sólo lo dejó pasar.

En cambio Venezuela, portaba un traje parecido, a la contraria. Una mujer con una saya blanca y largos cabellos negros que dentro de su cultura, representaba a la Sayona, la aparición de una mujer elegante y alta que castigaba a los hombres infieles.

\- _¡Hey, guys!_

Y más de uno puso mala cara a la presencia de Estados Unidos, claro que no hicieron el mismo rostro ante Canadá. Alfred llevaba puesto su disfraz de Batman que más de una vez lo ha usado, mientras Matthew, esta vez de su compañero, Robin, aunque éste ya era una "versión"conocida como Nigthwing.

\- No toques nada - Pronunciaron los hispanohablantes con seriedad.

\- ¡Okay!

Los tres norteamericanos miraron en silencio, de vez en cuando, hablando entre ellos cosas que sólo conocían. El NAFTA era un trío especial.

El reloj de pared marcó las nueve de la noche al fin.

\- Los europeos no han dicho nada - Comentó Perú.

\- Tampoco los asiáticos - Secundó Bolivia.

Antes de que pudiesen comentar más, las luces se apagaron.

\- ¿Esos idiotas creen que pueden asustarnos con eso?- Rió Venezuela. - Uruguay, Paraguay, vayan a ver

Ambos asistieron, saliendo de la sala con calma y precaución.

\- ¿Segura que son ellos? - Cuestionó Perú - ¿No sería obra de otra cosa?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A la Sayona - Habló Argentina con tono lúgubre - ¿No ves? Cuando aparece, las luces fallan~

Todos rieron, menos Estados Unidos, quien al principio lo creyó como real.

Nadie podía trabajar, sólo lesfaltaba una hora de trabajo para ganar en diez minutos, lo único que les quedaba era esperar al reporte de Uruguay y Paraguay.

Resignados a usar sus móviles por la falta de luz, siguieron sus trabajos, hasta que dos gritos les sacaron de balance.

\- Esos fueron...

\- ¿Ya perdimos? - Se lamentó Ecuador.

\- No, deben asustarse todos.

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a dos sureños con rostros pálidos y respiración agitada.

\- ¿ _Y ora_? - Preguntó México - ¿Qué les sucedió?

Intentaron hablar, pero no salía nada de sus bocas; Algunos encontraban palabras como "había", "marcas" y "ellos".

\- Respiren hondo y cálmense - Pidió Belice -¿Qué fue lo que vieron que los trae así?

\- ¡Hay algo afuera! - Intentó Paraguay.

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Fuimos a ver a los europeos, pero la puerta estaba completamente cerrada - Comenzó Uruguay - No se oían ruidos así que decidimos ir directamente al cuarto de luz.

\- Eso no explica nada - Se cruzó de brazos Brasil.

\- Esperen, ahí vamos.- Continuó Uruguay - Cuando íbamos para allá, escuchamos pisadas fuertes y el sonido de alguien arrastrando algo. No sabíamos qué, pero se acercaba a nuestra posición.

\- Decidimos alejarnos y fue cuando vimos algunas marcas en la pared y en el suelo. Entonces, la luz del pasillo parpadeó y fuecuándo los vimos.

\- ¿Aquiénes? – Preguntaron.

Tragaron saliva dándole dramatismo a la situación.

\- A España e Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos y Canadá se miraron, sorprendidos de saber que su tutor trabajara en conjunto con el español.

\- ¿Eso les asustó? - Preguntó Guatemala incrédula.

\- ¡Ustedes no entienden! - Se exasperaron - No eran ellos.

\- Ya no entendí - Torció la boca Colombia - ¿Eran o no eran?

\- ¡Sí eran! Pero no eran...

\- Lo que Paraguay quiere decir... Es que estaban vestidos como en el siglo XVII.

Algunos se miraron, logrando un poco de temor en sus adentros.

\- Esto quiero verlo - Sonrió el mexicano - Ven, vamos Alf.

\- _This will be fun_!

Así salieron los dos, mostrando valentía fingida, pero por sobre todo, curiosidad a lo que aterró a los sureños.

\- Vaya - Susurró Estados Unidos - Este lugar, sí asusta de noche.

\- Miedoso -Rió la nación.

Siguieron en silencio, ninguno se atrevió a hablar, solamente buscaban la habitación principal a ciegas. De vez en cuando, las luces del pasillo se prendían, cosa que llegaba a sacarles de balance por temor a encontrarse con algo desconocido.

Después de un par de minutos, la dichosa habitación se encontró con ellos.

\- Sí, está cerrada - Suspiró Alejandro - ¿No tienes las llaves?

\- Se quedaron en mi chaqueta.

\- Si serás útil... Vamos por ellas pues.

\- _But... ¡It's dark!_

\- ¿No que muy héroe?

Tardaron un par de minutos peleando, México intentando convencerlo de ir por las llaves y Estados Unidos intentando persuadirlo de que era un caso perdido.

\- ¡Me vale que esté oscuro! ¡Ya me cansé de ver a ciegas! Ahorita nos damos la vuelta y vamos por las pinches llaves.

\- Okay...

Al final, Alfred se rindió.

Antes de siquiera caminar unos centímetros, el sonido que los sureños describieron como algo arrastrado, se manifestó. Estados Unidos tembló, pero México esperó. Las luces parpadearon como en las típicas películas de terror. El pasillo se veía vacío, parpadearon una vez más y una figura apareció. Era el cansancio de México.

\- ¿España?

Las luces se apagaron y cuándo volvieron a encenderse, alguien más le acompañó.

\- ¡England!

Sus respectivos tutores.

\- ¡Oh, Nueva España! ¡Pero mira como has crecido! - Sonrió el hispano acercándose - ¡Apuesto que eres un muchacho atractivo y fuerte!

México notó entonces el sonido que asustó a sus hermanos, España arrastraba esa tan característica alabarda.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ale? ¿No hay un abrazo para el jefe España?

\- Nunca fui de abrazos - Retrocedió - ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- ¿Esos idiotas? - Tomó Inglaterra la palabra - Nos deshicimos de ellos. Son inútiles y no aceptaron la idea de que retomaros las riendas de Europa de nuevo.

\- ¿Dónde están? - Preguntó Alfred

\- Eso no importa ahora. ¿Por qué no nos acompañan?

Sus voces no eran nada parecidas a las que solían entonar. A México le traían malos recuerdos y a Estados Unidos recuerdos llenos democión.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A ceder a nuestras exigencias.

\- No de nuevo - Respondió el mexicano - Ya tuvimos demasiado.

Alejandro, el ver a Antonio vestido así, con esa sonrisa de superioridad y obediencia, admitía sentir disgusto; Para Alfred, ver a Arthur con esos atuendos que le caracterizaban como "pirata", sentía su infancia con las historias que el inglés solía relatarle.

\- ¿No obedecerán?

\- Notenemos ganas.

\- _Fools..._

Estados Unidos no creía que fuese posible ver a Inglaterra levantar su arma hacia él, o más bien, hacia ambos.

\- _England!_

\- Espera, Inglaterra. - Le detuvo España - No venimos a matarlos. Son nuestras pequeñas colonias, ¿Lo olvidas?

\- _This is stupid_ \- Escupió - Podemos obligarlos, justo como antes.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no lo haría divertido.

\- No tiene qué serlo.

México retrocedió, jalando a Estados Unidos de forma discreta, cosa que el rubio captó en solo segundos. Ambas naciones llegaron a un acuerdo y se giraron nuevamente a donde sus antiguas colonias se encontraban.

\- ¿Se van tan pronto?

\- ¡Es Halloween! Esto apenas inicia.

Y tan sólo bastó el disparo de Inglaterra y el ataque de España con su alabarda para alertar a ambos y hacerles correr con velocidad.

\- ¡Esto debe ser una jodida broma!

\- _Just run!_

A ambos no les aterraba ese rostro de sus tutores, más de una vez lo vieron y supieron como hacerle frente, pero ahora, sólo corrían al ver que sus ataques iban en serio.

Entraron a una habitación y cerraron, cansados y nerviosos.

\- Los perdimos

\- _This is your fault, fucking idiot_ _._

\- ¿Mi culpa?

\- _¡Yes!_

\- Oh, ¿Por qué no te callas?

Discutieron un poco más, hasta dedicarse a seguir buscando. Estados Unidos y México salieron directo a la sala donde el resto de americanos se encontraban esperando que éstos creyesen su historia.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? ¿Inglaterra y España trabajando juntos?

\- ¡Es neta! ¡El güero y yo lo vimos! ¡Chinga, hasta nos atacaron!

\- ¿Por qué aparecer así? - Se preguntó Coco.

La luz volvió haciendo a los latinos agradecer al Dios de la electricidad devolverles la visión. Eran las 11, sólo faltaba una hora y los asiáticos no aparecían.

\- ¿Entonces no les dijeron dónde están los demás? - Preguntó Canadá a su hermano.

\- No, pero deben estar en la Sala de reuniones. - Respondió - Deben estar ahí.

\- De todas formas, es lo más tonto que se han inventado.

\- Río de la Plata~ ¿Qué te he dicho de ser grosero con tus hermanos?

Las naciones se callaron, incrédulas a la presencia maligna que se hallaba en la habitación. En las sillas de la mesa que se encontraba al fondo, dos personas miraban divertidas. Inglaterra tenía ambos pies cruzados recargados en ella, mientras jugueteaba con su arma de largo alcance en la mano derecha; España se recargaba en su puño mientras su mano contraria descansaba en el mango de su alabarda al mismo tiempo que ésta se encontraba en el piso.

-...

No tuvieron más remedio que salir corriendo.

\- ¡Se los dije!

\- ¡Te compensaremos después!

Tuvieron que agacharse a las balas que iban dirigidas a ellos.

\- Adoro cuándo corren - Rió Inglaterra apuntando nuevamente.

\- Procura nolastimarlos demasiado~

Eso iba demasiado a sus capacidades. No tenían armas para detenerles y tampoco podrían ceder tan fácil a la derrota.

\- Ya no más - Susurró Nicaragua en el piso – No más...

\- ¿De qué habla? - Preguntó Chile.

\- Creo que se refiere a los saqueos de los piratas - Explicó Venezuela - ¡Creí que eso se había acabado!

\- Todos fuimos saqueados por los ingleses o los franceses - Siguió Colombia.

\- Pero no como nosotros - Concluyó México - Esos idiotas hacían desastre... ¡Saqueaban dos de mis puertos!

\- Hay algo que no entiendo - Cuestionó Cuba - ¿Por qué sólo Inglaterra? ¿Notambién estaban Francia y Holanda?

\- Barbanegra, Hawkins y el gran Drake - Tomó palabra Canadá - Ellos eran ingleses.

\- La mayoría de piratas y corsarios eran británicos. Y España... Bueno, no era muy amable a la hora del castigo.

El resto asintió.

\- ¿Pero qué puede hacernos? No pueden matarnos, ¿O sí?

\- Bueno - Suspiró Argentina mirando a Panamá - Si querían asustarnos, lo han logrado.

\- No sólo asustarlos~ Vamos a hacerlos pagar.

-...

De nuevo, la persecución. España e Inglaterra se encontraban en la habitación y ellos parecían no haberlos visto.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios lo hacen?! ¡¿Cómo saben dónde estamos?!

\- ¡Sólo corran y no miren atrás!

No pudieron seguir al ver que un inglés les cortaba el paso. Se sorprendían por la velocidad de éstos para seguirles.

\- Vamos a jugar, _Little kids_ \- Sonrió el capitán - ¿No recuerdan los bellos ratos en los que mis piratas y corsarios saqueaban sus puertos y barcos?

Nicaragua comenzó a temblar al igual que Venezuela. Al darse la vuelta, España se encontraba ansioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, pequeños? No me van a decir que ya no recuerdan los juegos de antes. Supongo que sí recuerdan sus castigos.

Más de uno tembló. Sus voces, sus rostros, no eran normales. Volvían a ser esos seres llenos de odio y rencor, venganza y sedde poder. Esas potencias que dominaron en el siglo XVI y XVII.

\- _Well... Who's first?_

No tenían a dónde correr. Antonio apoyó su alabarda al mismo tiempo que Arthur desenvainaba su fina espada.

\- ¿Qué les parece que sean los que se independizaron primero?

Ecuador, Colombia y México tragaron con nerviosismo.

Serían los primeros, hasta que la luz se apagó nuevamente. Las naciones europeas lamentaron su mala suerte, sin embargo, en un intento de huida, los latinos se dispersaron. Ya no estaban juntos.

\- Vaya... Esto será más difícil.

\- _Shut up, bastard_. Hora de separarse.

\- ¡Y yo que creí que al fin nos llevábamos bien!

\- Estúpido.

* * *

\- Esto me aterra - Confesó Bolivia sujetando a Chile del brazo - Tenemos a dos locos intentando revivir sus glorias.

\- No harán nada malo, sólo intentan asustarnos – Explicó Chile.

Bolivia le piso el pie a Chile por la escasa luz del lugar, éste se quejó en sus lenguas comunes confundiendo a la muchacha.

Una risa se escuchó.

\- ¿Oíste eso? - Preguntó ella comenzando a temblar.

\- S-Sólo fue... el viento - Excusó él.

Y no fue hasta que identificaron la risa como la de su antiguo tutor, la que les hizo correr.

\- ¡Odio Halloween!

* * *

\- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que quedar contigo?

\- _You love me_

\- En tus sueños, cabrón

\- Dejen sus peleas maritales para después - Les regañó Venezuela - Tenemos que encontrar a los europeos

\- No puedo creer que apenas han pasado treinta minutos. Esto ya se me hizo eterno

\- _Quémate lentamente~ Completamente y para los que siguen~ Nada quedará~_

Esa voz les perturbó, el tono de ésta junto con la melodía, comenzaron a erizar la piel de los latinos. La canción era perfecta para invocar demonios y parecía que era lo que hacían.

\- Mis americanos favoritos~

Se mostró, con una sonrisa tétrica y mirada afilada.

\- ¡El Capitán Kirkland!

Si ni a México ni Venezuela les aterraba España, Inglaterra en su modo corsario sí.

\- ¡Gringo, corre! - Le gritaron

\- _Why?_

\- ¡Cállate y corre!

Tuvieron que jalarlo y ponerse a salvo, de no ser por ellos, habría caído en manos de su antiguo tutor, aunque a él no le habría importado.

* * *

\- ¡Aquí están! No me agrada buscar en su ropa

\- Tal vez podríamos hacerle algo...

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Argentina y Colombia sonrieron con complicidad, sujetaron la chaqueta favorita de Estados Unidos con firmeza y antes de siquiera comenzar con su maldad, una risa se escuchó.

\- Mis niños... Eso no debe hacerse

Soltaron sus maldades y salieron corriendo.

\- ¡Ya no quiero seguir!

A las plegarias de Colombia, ésta tropezó gracias a lo largo de su vestido.

\- ¡Sigue sin mí! - Gritó arrojándole las llaves

\- ¡Pero!

\- ¡Ve y líbranos del mal!

Argentina rió ligeramente de su dramatismo y se alejó con las llaves de la sala principal.

\- Pobre Coco... - Pronunció España cargándola en sus brazos - ¿Te has lastimado?

Colombia sólo pudo tragar saliva con miedo.

* * *

\- ¡Argentina!

El sureño alzó la mano y reencontrándose con el resto de sus hermanos.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? - Preguntó Venezuela.

\- Coco cayó - Respondió - Tal vez los demás también.

\- ¿Qué esperas, Argentina? - Gruñó Chile - ¡Abre, weon!

\- ¡Ya voy!

Ellos esperaban que sus repuestas se encontraran detrás de las puertas, que el resto se encontrase dentro y poder así acabar con la pesadilla, pero al entrar, la soledad les dio bienvenida. Una enorme sala, con grandes ventanales, una larga mesa y sillas bien acomodadas.

\- ¡¿Dónde chingados están?!

\- ¡Ya quiero que esto se acabe!

\- Pobrecitos... Esto se acabará pronto.

Las puertas se cerraron de golpe y la luz de la luna, siendo la única existente, iluminó la sala mostrando a su vez, a los dos europeos pero a diferencia de sus anteriores presentaciones, éstos se hallaban sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué van a hacernos? - Preguntó Bolivia

\- Ustedes decidan - Inglaterra apuntó - ¿Se rinden?

Los americanos se miraron, y tras unos segundos, negaron.

\- Vaya desperdicio

Inglaterra apuntó, los americanos cerraron con fuerza los ojos y a segundos de apretar el gatillo... El reloj marcó las doce de la noche.

-...

Y como todo hechizo al marcar las doce, acabó.

\- ¿No vas a disparar? - Preguntó Venezuela abriendo un ojo

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

El resto abrió su mirar.

\- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? - Preguntó España bajando de un salto - Ah... Todo esto es muy confuso

Respiraron con alivio, la pesadilla acabó. La luz volvió mientras la puerta principal se abría en par.

\- ¡Chicos, encontramos a los demás!

\- ¡¿Alguien quiere explicarnos qué pasó?! _¡Fuck!_

\- Esto será difícil

Ninguno parecía haberse cansado por tanta persecución a lo largo del día 31, a día 1ro de Noviembre, los americanos habían sido ya descalificados del juego y los asiáticos no daban señales de su actividad.

\- Entonces… El hechizo funcionó

\- Demasiado bien

\- No puedo creer que esos dos lograran amordazarlos a todos y arrojarlos a la habitación más pequeña del edificio

Los latinos rieron, burlándose del resto de europeos que, al menos la mayoría, se encontraban avergonzados.

\- Bueno, bueno – Tomó Francia la palabra – Creo que nosotros ganamos. Ahora, ¿Quién le dará al hermano mayor su premio?

-… ¿Saben qué? Yo me largo, no vale la pena quedarse si ya perdimos.

Muchos le dieron la razón a Chile, parecía molesto y no se sabía si era por el comentario de Francia o por haber perdido; Algunos siendo más educados que otros, se despidieron de los europeos felicitando de su victoria y se marcharon de la forma en que pudieran mantener su dignidad intacta.

\- Vaya, no creí que recurrirían a eso – Admitió Paraguay – Lo sentí tan a la infancia

\- ¿Ya se dieron cuenta que entonces no lo hemos superado?

\- Vamos, no se agüiten

\- _¡Guys!_

Ya no querían soportar más asunto con respecto a la fecha, sólo querían irse a casa, en el caso de Venezuela y Colombia, quitarse el disfraz y maquillaje que terminó en desastre; Intentaban ser no tan bruscos con Estados Unidos, menos con Canadá, pero ya estaban cansados.

\- ¡Los invito a comer!

\- ¿A estas horas? – Preguntó Ecuador

\- ¡Yes!

\- ¿Nos invitas? ¿En serio?

No dudaron en aprovechar semejante oportunidad.

\- ¿En serio habrán ganado los europeos?

Pero de algo se caracterizaba el terror japonés, y es que se centraba en el terror psicológico y la tensión, con la intervención de fantasmas y poltergeists. Japón era experto en esa rama y qué más que usarlo en sus contrincantes en un digno concurso.

¿Qué ganaron los asiáticos? Unas vacaciones todas pagadas en el lugar más turístico del continente.


End file.
